


中秋吃肉馅的月饼

by EliangezCaury



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, S.C.I.谜案集 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 帮人代发噜噜噜噜





	中秋吃肉馅的月饼

终于结束了这场漫长的亲吻中，展耀在白羽瞳离开的一瞬间赶紧吸了一大口气，这才稍稍喘息过来，没想到会是这样的一种情况，没有准备，没有计划，可能又是名为“巧合”的东西，也就是机缘吧。  
白羽瞳埋在展耀颈边，喘息的比他更厉害，展耀毫不夸张的形容“当时我好像感受到了兽性”，只是在此时此刻，白羽瞳又在他耳后烙上一个深刻的印记，微微带着刺痛。  
“我不过是一个我，你想要就给你。”展耀轻轻说着，音量并不大，却在白羽瞳脑内炸开。  
靛蓝色的西装外套被他扔在了地上，白羽瞳也顾不上收拾，正忙着收拾眼前的这个“尤物”呢，没功夫搭理别的什么。  
两个交错的身影交错在床上覆雨翻云，初尝情事，白羽瞳刚小心的伸了一根手指进去，感觉到展耀的身体在自己怀里明显的瑟缩了一下，但也只是抖动了一下，却没有躲开，只是绷紧了身体，连那根手指都能感觉到被洞穴的挤压，白羽瞳停了下来，等待他的身体渐渐适应了这外来物的入侵，才慢慢转动手指。  
“猫儿…”  
“别，别看”展耀伸手要去关不远处的灯，白羽瞳又加了一根手指进入，刺激的他刚伸出的手又猛地抽了回来抓在白羽瞳背上，以他的力气，应该是留下了几道猫爪印吧。  
白羽瞳在后面慢慢做着扩张，不敢稍微加快速度，生怕伤到他，灯依然没有关上，白羽瞳就这么看着展耀前面渐渐抬起了头，手下的动作不停，他的呻吟声也再不能由他自己控制时，又加了第三根手指进入，仔细的在他身体里探寻着  
突然想起来，今天的白羽瞳为什么状态不对，从昨天说阿文要回国开始的吧？那白羽瞳闹脾气就只有这一个原因了，“你，你吃醋了？因为阿文…？”  
在展耀的体内，白羽瞳一直在找，直到摸到了一个小小的凸起，轻轻用手指按了下去，  
“嗯…啊！”  
引来那人一阵轻颤，还没说完的话破碎在风中  
“你不够专心。”  
管他什么吃醋不吃醋，同学？谁要当你同学！我要当你对象！  
轻按了一下，反应都如此之大，那……白羽瞳又用指甲轻轻刮了一下那个位置，“啊！别……”果然，展耀前端已经流出了几滴液体，伸手攥住那挺立的物体，展耀也感觉到了他粗糙的手掌在自己的那里上下撸动，白羽瞳换了姿势，不再伏在展耀身上，而是坐了起来，只照顾着他的前面，而刚才已经经过扩张的后穴，现在倒是有些空虚了，展耀肯定是羞恁说出这种话的，而白羽瞳也好像并没有注意到这种事，新手上路，麻烦请多关照吗？  
只是仅仅是摩搓阴茎也足够让展耀意识飘忽了，白羽瞳离自己的身体远了，拉他不住，无处借力，只能紧紧的抓着身下的床单，弄皱了两人身下那抹蓝。  
白羽瞳手下不知从何时突然加快了速度，一阵酥爽麻木了展耀的大脑，“不，不行了……”  
“再坚持一下！”最痛苦的时刻应该就是那一瞬了，可就在最关键的时刻，白羽瞳却突然用手指堵住了前端，限制着不让他射出来，闷痛 ，胀得难受……“小白？”展耀迷迷糊糊的唤了一声，没有睁眼。  
后穴却猛地被塞满了，扩展已经做得足够充分了，当白羽瞳进来的时候，一滴血都没有流，疼痛感必不可少，但撕裂的疼痛也比不上被满足的欲望，而那根粗长的东西居然可以一次性顶在了展耀的敏感点上，还一戳就是三下，三下一磨，三下一磨，这对于本就在释放边缘的展耀来说，真的是致命的刺激。说您新手上路，真是我年少无知。  
“嗯……嗯啊……小，小白，不行……放开我……”  
展耀现在是真的想逃开了，白羽瞳手段太多，这才第一次，他就要受不了了，虽然是一种难耐的欢愉，但他再不松手，展耀真的要觉得自己要上天了。“3,2,1”这是白羽瞳第三次从展耀的敏感点上擦过了，居然嘴里还念叨着数字，展耀可没有听到，他的脑袋里现在任何思想都不复存在了，只有白羽瞳的喘息声。  
“快了，快了，猫儿……”仿佛还觉得不够似的，又把展耀的双腿打折起来弯到胸前，欺身压了下去，将埋在他体内的东西插得更深，清楚地听到展耀的呻吟声又比刚才大了些许，终于松开了抵在他前端的手指，只是第一阵的高潮已经过去了，后面白羽瞳每一次都顶的更深更有力，所以展耀也并没有直接喷射出来，有几滴精液正顺着经脉流到股缝间，给两人交合之处增加了一丝润滑作用。  
白羽瞳把展耀从床上拉了起来，他抓着床单的手还保持着同样的姿势，要白羽瞳一根手指一根手指的掰直才重新握在自己手里，因为姿势的改变，展耀全身的重量都依托在白羽瞳胯间，更是把白羽瞳的那东西吞的更深。  
展耀即使咬着嘴唇，也挡不住声音从嘴角泄出，难听得很。  
白羽瞳却把自己的唇送了过来，还用舌头启开展耀的贝齿，在口腔里扫了一圈，在他溃疡的地方尤其着重的扫过，又是一阵令人感觉奇怪的刺痛，和身下的抽插运动带来的奇异感同时交杂在展耀的意识里，剥夺了他思想的一切。  
“别咬……嘴角的泡破了……”  
“啊！……嗯……白，羽瞳……”  
“对，叫我的名字。我叫什么？”  
“白，白羽瞳……”白羽瞳问一句，展耀磕磕绊绊回答一句，随着他身体的起落，轻颤一次。  
“乖，猫儿乖，再叫一次”  
“死耗子！”


End file.
